Again
by Kate the Cactus Kitty
Summary: The animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza are getting restless. And to make matters worse, Foxy finds files that reveal new arrivals to the pizzeria. The only problem is, these are faces they've seen before and are afraid that they are back to replace them. Can the animatronics find a way to make things work out? Or will they be scrapped for good? (May contain ships, be warned)


The last of the children finally left, and the doors were closed at a small pizzeria known as, Freddy Fazbear's. The time was slowly ticking down to the hour when the animatronics were set into free roaming mode. After a few long minutes, the clock finally showed 12:00. It was silent. But suddenly, a purple rabbit opened up her eyes.

"It's time" She whispered. The other two animatronics opened their eyes as well.

"Finally" A yellow chicken sighed in relief. "I was waiting for our break"

The leader of the musical trio, and the main mascot for the pizzaria, walked forward. "Well, we only have 6 hours to be ourselves. What do you suppose we do?"

"Gee I dunno Freddy" The bunny shrugged. "What do you think Chica?"

"Well, we could go bother Foxy... Or make a pizza... Or play hide and seek..." The chicken thought aloud.

"Ooh! Let's play hide and seek!" The bunny clapped her hands happily. "Then we can make a pizza."

"Good idea, Bonnie!" Chica smiled. "In fact, let's go ask the new security guard if he wants to play too!" The playful duo ran off together.

Freddy shook his head and chuckled in his deep laugh. "Well, I might as well check over the place while they're off." The bear said and walked off the stage.

Meanwhile, Bonnie walked down the west hallway and stopped at the corner. She looked at the doorway in pitch darkness. When the lights turned on, the bunny waved her massive paw. "Hello Mister! I'm your pal Bonnie! Me and my friend Chica we're wondering if..." She was cut off by the loud slam of the office door. Bonnie stood there in shock for a moment, then shrugged. "Guess he doesn't want to play."

Chica walked over to Bonnie. "Does he not want to play?" she asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not. I bet he's nervous on his first day... Let's play just you and me, and then we can make him a pizza so he'll feel better." Bonnie suggested.

"Yeah ok! Let's just hope he doesn't waste power. He'd be so scared in the dark. But Freddy could go rescue him since he has glowing eyes, just like last time. Freddy picked him up and brought him into the stage room where the emergency light was at. But the guard died of a heart attack... I can't imagine why he would! We only tried to help... Anyways, you go hide!" Chica covered her eyes and began to count.

Bonnie ran and hid in the back stage room with the animatronic heads and exoskeletons. She covered the sides of her face and stared at the wall, unaware that her face was in the camera.

Chica had finished counting. She was about to go find Bonnie, but she stayed still for a minute when she heard the security guard gasp as he was looking through the cameras. Chica looked in the window and saw that Bonnie was on the tablet. She smirked. "Backstage, huh?"

She ran into the main room. As she did, she sped past Pirate's Cove. The purple curtains swished. In side of the cove, a red, broken down, animatronic fox growled. He stood up and poked his head out of the curtains. "Will ye shut up? I'm trying to rest!" He shouted.

Chica stopped running and turned around. "Of course, Rusty the Pirate Fox is being a grumpy grumps." She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"The name's Foxy, and ye know it Chica!" The older robot pointed his claw at the bird. "Now hush!"

"Maybe if you asked... I dunno... nicely?"

Foxy face-hooked and rolled his eyes. "Chica, would ye be ever so kind as to play quietly?"

"Why of course my red-furred friend!" Chica smiled and wandered off. Foxy was about to pull his head back into the curtains, but he looked back out when he met the blue gaze of another animatronic.

"Oh gee. Ahoy there Freddy..." Foxy said flatly.

"Hello Foxy." Freddy nodded in acknowledgment. "Why are you acting so agitated?"

"Look Freddy, it's been a long day. Those kids wanted me to perform nonstop today. Me ol body can barely take the encores with our budget so low."

"I know how you feel Foxy. Times I guess aren't as easy as they used to be. We've all had a long day." Freddy put his paw on the fox's shoulder. "If you want, I can put up your "Out Of Order" sign?"

"I appreciate that laddie, but just don't want them kiddos to think... HEY! STOP YE STARIN' YA OL SCALLYWAG!" Foxy waved his hook at the camera that was now online, his eyes blazed yellow. The camera shut off. Foxy's eyes went back to normal. "I just don't want them kiddos to think I be out again."

Freddy nodded apologetically. He remembered what happened back in 1987 back at the old location. That didn't work very well for their service and reputation. "Whatever you need Foxy." Freddy said.

Foxy smiled a bit. "Thanks Freddy."

"FOUND YOU!" Chica let out a squeal followed by even more laughter.

"Okay okay, you found me" Bonnie said with mock annoyance.

"Wanna make a pizza now?" Chica asked enthusiastically.

"You know it!" Bonnie chuckled and followed the yellow chicken into the kitchen, where pots and pans clattered.

"Geeze, now their going to alarm that new security guard too..." Foxy groaned.

"Give them a break Foxy" Freddy said. "How about you get some rest?"

"Thank ye Freddy" Foxy sighed as he closed the purple curtains of the Pirate's Cove.

"Don't mention it." Freddy walked back to the stage and just stood there, gazing at the restaurant. What used to be a nice, new building, was now dirty and unsanitary. It was a miracle rats didn't infest the place yet. Freddy let out a sigh. "What happened to the good old days?" He sat on the stage. Back at the old location, before they shut down in '87, things were different. But they didn't show up on stage. They had brand new plastic looking animatronics. They were more "kid-friendly." Back then the main four were used as spare parts, until they brought Foxy back. That's when the bite happened.

Freddy Fazbear's was nothing more than a death wish, that's all it ever was and is. Even with the new animal robots, there were still malfunctions. But before the last location... yes the beginning. That was the good life. All kinds of business. The animatronics were in great shape, and so was the building. But then there were budget cuts, then all the malfunctions. "He... He broke us." Freddy said when the first building was shut down. The bear went crazy, and it was the man's fault. "We were **-buzz- **just... trying to h-h-help -**bzzrt**- the the the the the the the **CHILDREN."**

"Freddy!" The bear opened his eyes back to reality. He didn't even hear Bonnie calling him. "Freddy are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"Fine... Just thinking I guess" the animatronic bear said in a hushed voice.

Bonnie nodded slowly. "Yeah... I know... '87..." When Freddy looked up in shock, she added, "You had that look again..."

"I'm sorry Bon..." Freddy stood up. "I guess it's just hard."

"We know. We've been there." Bonnie had a faint smile on her face. "Just remember we're always here for you."

~.~

"Alright everyone! 5:58! Get to your posts! Doors open in just minutes!" Freddy's voice boomed throughout the pizzeria. Bonnie and Chica ran and stood on each side of the bear. Bonnie picked up her guitar and Chica her cupcake. Foxy disappeared behind the curtains.

"Ready?" Freddy asked.

"3" Bonnie whispered standing still.

"2" Chica murmured.

"1" The clock rolled over to 6 as the opening tune filled the place. '_Ding Ding Ding Dong, Ding Ding Dang Dong.'_

The night shift guard walked to the door with his keys. He took one last panicked glance at the animatronics before unlocking the doors.

Show time.

~.~

"Chiiiiiicaaa." A voice whispered. "Chiiiiiiiiiicaaaa."

"W-what? Is it midnight already?" The chicken stretched a bit, only to hold her back afterwards. "Ow those kids really gave me a beating...Climbing over me and all..."

"Ouch, sounds painful." Bonnie flinched. "I'm sure it's fine."

"Now I feel like Foxy." Chica stood up, slightly hunched. "Right you old rust bucket?" Nothing.

"Huh... usually he'd yell at me or something."

"Maybe he's asleep?" Bonnie shrugged.

Just then, Freddy woke up. "Chica, stop messing with Foxy."

"But he's not even reacting."

"Yeah but you still... Didn't react you say?"

"Yes! Watch this!" Chica walked over to the curtains. "Hey Rusty! Come out of ye ol den an be a pal, yarg!" She mocked. Still nothing.

"Um... Foxy? You okay?" Bonnie peeked in her head and opened the curtains. She saw him sitting in the corner, mumbling to himself..

"Foxy?" Freddy approached him. When he was in earshot, he could her him.

"Oh my, this be not good. Not good at all." He whispered. He was looking at a newspaper and some files. Freddy stiffened. 'No... that can't be... Are they...'

Foxy turned his head in a 180 degree angle to look at his animatronic co-workers. "Good ye laddies are here. Ye must see this." He stood up and turned so his head was in the right direction. He pushed away the curtains and spread the papers on a party room table. He stood back and let the others take a look at the papers. "One of them employees dropped them when he was fixing me jaw..." Chica picked up a paper.

"Its a letter." She began reading it.

_ Dear Fazbear Entertainment,_

_ The animatronics are in good condition still. I don't know why you want these guys but I won't interfere with your plans. I still like the current robots. Reminds me of when I was a kid. But I guess these will do. Now I assume you know that these guys were debugged and rewired. No more malfunctions, no more problems. I wish you luck._

_ ~Nathan Walker_

"Who does this Nathan guy think he is?" Bonnie frowned. "Wait! Here's another letter!"

_ Dear Nathan,_

_ Thank you for your cooperation! We know this will help the Fazbear family grow. Now, just to be clear it's the five plus the new ones from the other pizzeria? If I'm incorrect please let me know. I also thank you that you offered us such a great price on these guys. We're hoping to improve our reputation with society. Thanks again!_

_ ~Manager_

"Five plus the new ones!?" Freddy gasped. "My worst case scenario was we we're getting shut down! I wonder what they mean. Huh? Another one?"

_Dear Fazbear Entertainment,_

_ No problem. These guys were taking up way to much space at my place. I'm glad they get to be reactivated again. Now I need to tell you that I had... one other one... but I misplaced it. It's no big deal though sir. I'm sure you'll be fine with these guys. I'll see you next week._

_ ~Nathan_

"Oh my..." Bonnie whispered. "What do they mean?"

Freddy picked up another paper. This one had a list of purchases. "I thought we were on a budget? When did we get all this money?" He narrowed his eyes and looked closer. "Parts, parts, supplies, food... animatronics..."

"Anima..." Chica trailed off. It all started to make sense. "They're getting more animatronics... are they replacing us?"

"Not again!" Bonnie cried.

"Don't be ridiculous, no one is getting replaced." Freddy reassured.

"I wouldn't say anything just yet lad." Foxy pushed a few more papers over to the brown bear. They were all labeled, "Animatronic Report."

Animatronic #1

Shipment date: #####

Item Code: ####-####-####

And on the report went. "I think things just went from bad to awful... for us..." Freddy whispered.

"And they're about to get worse..." Bonnie commented as she pointed to the doors. A car pulled into the parking lot.

"Huh.. Isn't that the manager?" Chica tilted her head.

"Wait what?! Everyone! Positions! Now!" Freddy commanded as he grabbed his microphone and took his place on the stage. Bonnie and Chica followed him. Foxy bolted over to the cove and dived into the curtains with the papers. The manager walked in, looked around, then walked down the halls.

Foxy sat next to the curtain and looked through the smallest crack in the cloths. He heard a screech as the office door opened. He then heard a voice.

"Relax kid, it's just me." The manager said. "No need to be so jumpy."

"But sir... Those animals move around." The night watch stuttered.

"Alec, those animatronics won't bite." Foxy flinched at the word 'bite'. "They may activate and wander around, but they mean no harm."

"B-b-but... Mike even said..."

"Kiddo, Mike works the day shift now. We need the employment. Now I just needed you to help me. Put down that tablet and follow me." The manager started walking back to the main room.

"O-of course sir." The night watch obeyed. Foxy backed up a bit, careful to not let them see him. The two went outside for a long time. When they came back, they both pushed in carts with large crates. Foxy wasn't sure if they were parts... or maybe...

"What's in there boss?"

"Just the latest additions to the Fazbear family." Foxy nearly leaped backwards, but he forced himself to stay still. "Just help me open the boxes, you can help me assemble them tomorrow. They'll be added by the end of the week." After a few more minutes, the manager said, "Now go back to your post, okay?"

"Okay, night boss." The security guard went back into the room. He must have fallen asleep soon after the manager left, because there was a thump, followed by snores. When the coast was clear, Foxy walked out hesitantly. The others woke up too.

"What... what is in there..." Bonnie gulped.

"Not sure... But they aren't active." Freddy tried to sound confident. Just then, there was a noise in the backstage. The lights flickered. "The stupid power must be running low..."

The door opened, and a shaped moved out of the door. A few packaging peanuts trailed behing the figure. Two other similar figures followed behind. Freddy stepped forward. The first shape did the same. When it stepped into the light, Freddy's eyes widened. He was facing a bear, as if he was looking in the mirror. But this one had pink cheeks, a plastic like body, his hat had a red stripe, yet still, he was the same. Two pairs of blue eyes stared at each other. That is until, Freddy recognized the animtronic.

"You..."

"You..."

~.~

**A/N: Hope you like so far! This is kinda like my head cannon, but not really. I must warn you, there may be shipping in this... So... Yeah. Tell me what you think so far. BTW it takes place after FnaF 2 if you've watched it to night 6 and know the storyline. Thanks!**

**~KTCK**

**PS: I only own future OCs, not the game or characters. **


End file.
